


Tales (#1)

by BubbaKnowlton



Series: Kylux Dialogue Drabbles [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BB-8 is Poe's child, Business Man Hux, Dad AU, F/M, M/M, Multi, Past Mpreg, artist kylo, golly do i love family reunion stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8473123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbaKnowlton/pseuds/BubbaKnowlton
Summary: #1/49 of the first sentence drabbles challenge I'm doing, is completely separate from the rest of the fics in it. Kylo drags Hux and their son to go visit his family. Predictably, the Organa-Solo's (and friends) do not take well to finding out what Kylo's been up to while he was gone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> SO i almost lost. three years worth of my writing due to a glitch on my iPad BUT thankfully it all came back after 8 hours and i still haven't mentally recovered from almost losing pretty much my life's work AND because of that you all are receiving this First Fic early.  
> -each first sentence dialogue piece comes from this post: http://bubbaknowlton.tumblr.com/post/142980813910  
> -i know technically that isnt a 'drabbles challenge' but im turning it into one lmao
> 
> DIALOGUE PIECE: "Come over here and make me."

**Tales**

"Come over here and make me," Hux snapped. He couldn't believe what Kylo was trying to force him to do. There was no way he would ever willingly step foot into the Organa-Solo-Skywalker household unless he had a death wish, which he most definitely did not. He quite enjoyed living and did very much want to keep on doing so for as long as possible. He didn't care that he'd never gone to his own in-laws' home before, even after being married to Kylo for six years. Hell, he wasn't even sure the Organa's knew that he and Kylo were married.

Nor did they know they had an eight month old son, which only fueled Hux's strong feelings against going there. He was going to get slaughtered, and he actually wanted to live past his son's first birthday, so he didn't want to go. Kylo had already agreed to go to his family's house for some family dinner, and had said he was bringing over two 'important people' which meant he was trying to force Hux and their son to go to their deaths.

"Hux, please! I haven't seen them since I was 18! They want me to come, they forgave me for what happened, and I want you and Braedan to meet them. Braedan deserves to have his grandparents in his life." 

"He has my parents!" Hux protested. His parents had been supportive even though they were naturally cold and quiet over the years and originally hated him. "Forgive me for not wanting your family to kill us! Do you really think they'll take kindly to you showing up with a baby and your husband of six years that you never told them about? They'll hate us!"

"I-!" Kylo's shoulders slumped. He shut his mouth and looked at the floor. He hadn't thought about that. He just wanted to be happy with his family again, but Hux was right, they might just hate him. He wouldn't blame them either. Hells, they probably _would._ Maybe he should have just ignored the invitation, rejected it. There was a reason he left in the first place, it probably hadn't changed much. His absence had probably been great for all of them, coming back with a whole new string of problems would just ruin whatever tranquility they had gathered the past ten years.

Fuck, Hux thought, seeing tears start to well up in his husband's eyes. He hadn't meant to make Kylo _cry_. He'd just been shocked by the sudden announcement that they were going to the family dinner tomorrow, and more so angry at the fact that Kylo had decided it without consulting him and talking about it. He had admittedly just overreacted in his anger, which was rather out of character for him. 

"Do...do you really think they'll hate me? I- you're probably right... I just thought- _fuck_." Kylo wiped his eyes. "They will. I'm an _idiot_ for thinking they might really want me back."

"Ren! I don't mean that! I'm sure they won't hate you. I just... I overreacted. They won't be happy but they won't hate you. If anything they'll just hate me and fawn over you and Braedan." Hux reached up to brush away more tears. "It's been ten years, they've had plenty of time to think about what happened and forgive you."

"R-really?" Hux nodded, and Ren looked somewhat comforted.

-

Hux couldn't believe he was actually about to have dinner with Kylo's terribly dysfunctional family. Yet here they were, getting out of the car, parked behind the oldest most beat up silver van Hux had ever seen. Kylo was a walking ball of anxiety, and Hux didn't trust him to hold Braedan, so he had decided that he would be the one to hold the infant, while Kylo could take their bag. Braedan fussed as he was removed from the baby seat, not liking being removed from the comfortable seat to be lifted up. He settled down in Hux's arms, content again.

"Is he okay?" Kylo peered over the car.

"Yes, he's fine." Hux closed the door and circled around to stand in front of Kylo. "You look pale. Don't be so anxious."

"It's been ten years..."

"Well time is being added as we speak. Let's go and get this over with." Hux started walking towards the house. He noticed the house looked pretty average, if not large, and the neighborhood gave a very suburban feel. It was very different from their city flat. Kylo wasn't eager to be left behind and rushed to catch up. Reaching the door, Kylo nervously rang the doorbell, silently praying his mother would at least give him the chance to explain before undoubtedly yelling at him. He wasn't mentally prepared for his family to start screaming him like he knew they would.

The door opened after a minute, revealing Kylo's mother. Hux was a bit surprised at how short she actually was. Leia looked surprised too, to see her son. "Ben?" 

Kylo's hands were trembling. "H-hey Mom. I'm here." If Hux didn't have his hands full holding the baby, Kylo would have been searching for and squeezing one tightly. He didn't even bother correcting the name. "How's it going?"

"You actually came... Come, in!" She stepped aside to let them in, eyeing Hux warily. She felt like she recognized him from somewhere but her son's return took her attention. "Your father and uncle are inside, and so is your cousin and two of her friends."

"I thought this was a family gathering." Hux commented, instantly wishing he hadn't when Leia gave him a questioning look. She noticed Braedan and her eyes widened, but she didn't mention him.

"Well, since Ben said he was bringing over two friends, I thought it was only fair if she could bring two of her own friends. Poe Dameron is one, and she has a newer one named Finn Trooper." Hux recognized the name. One of Phasma's many foster siblings, one of her favorites before he ran off. Hell, the man used to work for him. He recognized Dameron as someone Kylo had complained about over the years.

The ginger gave a mock hurt look to Kylo. "Two 'friends'? You divorced me without telling me? And disowned our child? And we're demoted to just 'friends'?"

"I said important people, not friends!" Kylo snapped at Hux. He looked back at his mother, "Um- Mom, this is Hux, he's, um... He's my husband. And that's Braeden, our son."

Hux nodded slightly, "A pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Organa." He would have shook her hand, but couldn't. The nod would have to do for now. 

Leia forced herself to smile, obviously swallowing down a yell. She took a breath to compose herself. "W-well! Come on, everyone's in the living room." It wouldn't do good to yell at her son when he was clearly making an attempt to actually be here. He looked ready to just leave, anxiety clear on his features. His 'husband' looked rather bored, and Leia didn't know what to think of him. 

-

Braedan started squirming as they walked into the living room, so Hux used that as an excuse not to look at anyone in Kylo's family, only briefly looking up to find a seat. There was a spot on a sofa that had a girl at one end. He went over to the opposite end and sat down, moving Braedan so that the infant was standing on his lap. The girl was staring at him, but Hux ignored her. His son kicked his legs so Hux moved him to sit on his lap, tucked in one arm. That position quieted the baby down.

Kylo on the other hand was shifting his gaze to each of his family members, feeling slightly abandoned when Hux left his side to sit on the couch with his cousin. He knew this was Hux's way of being avoided, by tending to the baby. He was sure that Braedan would 'suddenly' start crying should a shouting match start, and Hux would excuse himself to go outside to quiet the infant down. He'd done it before to get out of arguments with Kylo. Everyone's gaze was burning into him as he stood there near his mother.

Luke was the one to speak first. "Everyone's here, great!" He clapped his hands together. Braedan made a loud noise and waved his hands in response. If Kylo wasn't so nervous he would have found it adorable and focused on that. "It's great to see you again, B-"

"Kylo, can you hand me the bag?" Hux interrupted. Kylo was silently grateful that Hux was using Braedan as an excuse to let his name be known, and for a way for Kylo to get back over to him. Kylo quickly went to Hux's side and sat next to him, pulling the bag onto his lap. "Thank you, Kylo." Hux opened it and pulled out a pacifier. Braedan happily accepted it, waving his arms again when his father gave it to him. "There."

" _Kylo_?" Poe questioned from his seat on an armchair. "You're still going by that stupid-"

"I had my name changed six years ago. It's Kylo Ren-Hux now."

"What kind of-"

"Poe, you named your kid _BB-8_ , his name isn't that bad." Rey rolled her eyes. Poe looked offended, holding a hand over his heart in mock hurt. "Don't be a drama queen."

"Speaking of _drama_." This time it was Han who spoke, with a bitter tone, "Where have you been the last ten years, son? What have you been doing? What's with all the metal? You changed your name? Who's the ginger and the squirt?" Kylo looked over at Hux and Braedan at that. Hux seemed disgusted by the fact that their child had just been called a 'squirt'. He gave Kylo a side-eye glance to further enunciate his disgust. That was extremely amusing to Kylo and he snorted. Han wasn't pleased. "Well, kid? Enlighten me."

"Han-" Luke tried to soothe, wanting everything to go peacefully.

"No! I want to know! If he has the gall to just walk in here after vanishing for ten years-"

"Answers are: I've been in New York City for the most part in various apartments, I do artwork like paintings and sculptures for money, these are piercings and you should know that, yes I changed my name, twice technically, and the ginger is my husband Hux and the _squirt_ is our eight month old son, Braedan."

"What kind of name is Braedan-" Poe started.

"You named yours _BB-8_ , Poe." Rey stopped him.

Han seemed a bit startled by the rambling answer, but mostly by the last part. Everyone except for Rey and Leia seemed surprised by it. "You- your _husband_? A _kid_? When did you-"

"I married Hux six years ago, and Braedan, like I said, is eight months old. We had him eight months ago."

" _You got married, had a kid,_ and you never told us until now?!" Han's voice was steadily rising. 

Now that one of Hux's hands were free, Kylo grabbed it and held on tightly for comfort. He wished he could sink into the couch. "Yes." His father looked livid.

"B- Kylo, why didn't you tell us?" Leia asked, voice much calmer than her husband's.

Kylo didn't have a good answer, so he gave one that was close, "I thought it would just end in another fight. I- I didn't want to have a fight when I was pregnant. It was already hard, I would've lost Braedan if we fought again."

"And your wedding?"

"I didn't want it to be ruined. Besides, it was small anyways. Only a few of our friends were invited, and Hux's parents."

"Oh, so _his_ parents were invited but not us-" Han had clearly already developed a negative opinion on Hux.

"You would have dragged the whole family there and if it was anything like how this conversation is going there wouldn't have been one!" Kylo practically shouted. Han frowned and everyone else winced. Braedan whimpered, and Kylo looked at him, shame clouding his features. He took the baby from Hux, "Shh, It's alright. I didn't mean to yell."

Now that Kylo was purely focused on soothing the baby, Hux was left wide open and Han glared at him. The ginger held back a sigh, prepared for the onslaught he was going to get from his father-in-law. Before Han could start yelling Rey scooted over closer to Kylo to look at Braedan, "Poor thing! Uncle Han, if you want to fight do it with your indoor voice, or don't do it at all! You're upsetting your grandson."

"I'm upsetting the grandson I never knew I had!"

"Exactly!" Rey gave him a thumbs up. "So don't do that." Han rolled his eyes. "Can I hold him, cousin?" Kylo seemed reluctant but let her take him. She lifted him up high in the air, "Hey there! I'm your first cousin once removed!" Braedan spat his pacifier on her, and it hit her in the forehead. Poe and Luke started laughing. Rey handed him back to her cousin, mumbling sadly, "He doesn't like me." Kylo gave the pacifier back to Braedan.

This time when Han spoke, it was still loud but not as much as before. He glared at Hux. "Okay, Red, what's your deal?"

"My 'deal'?" Hux had no idea how he was supposed to answer that, and he held back a snap in response to being called Red. 

Han really didn't like his deadpan tone. "Yeah. You just come in here, married to my son, with a kid- and I know nothing about you. So, tell us about yourself." He leaned back in his seat, waiting. Poe snorted, clearly amused by how Han was trying to be intimidating. Leia just shook her head slightly.

Hux gave Kylo a look. "I told you this was a bad idea. If I die you get all my money and possessions, and Braedan gets my place in my father's will. Take care of Millicent for me and-"

Kylo sighed. "-and I'll lower your casket so I can let you down one last time, I know. You said this when Phasma took us out a month ago."

"I asked a question!" Han raised his voice slightly. Rey gave him a glare.

To be anywhere but with this family, Hux would have given his own arm. "Well, what do you want to know?"

"Oh, I don't know. Just anything really, things we would know if you'd actually showed up the past ten years." Hux had only known Kylo for eight years, but he wasn't going to say that. "Your full name, age, job, you know, funfacts," Han drawled out, "Tidbits of information we _should_ know about Ben's husband."

He really didn't want to be here. Why couldn't he have convinced Kylo not to go? It would be so much better if they were still at home. Holding back a sigh, he took a moment to think about what to say. He was definitely going to leave some things out, or else the family would kill him. "Alright, well, it's Armitage Hux, I'm 32 years old, I'm an only child, I have a cat named Milicent, and I'm the CFO for a company."

"What company?"

Kylo tried to veer off topic, "Hey Rey, what have you been doing?"

She lit up, "Uncle Han's been letting me work in the shop! And I got a bunch of scholarships for that engineering college I always wanted to go to, so I'll be attending as soon as the first semester starts!"

"Oh, that's really cool-"

"Ahem, I was asking him a question. If you two wouldn't mind?" Han glared at the two. Luke sighed and Leia shook her head. Finn and Poe both winced. "So, Red, what company was it?"

Hux gave Kylo a withering look and mouthed 'all my possessions'. Kylo let his head fall back, huffing. Turning back to Han, Hux answered, "I work at First Order Industries."

Han bristled. "That _Empire-wannabe_ company?" Leia sighed and whispered 'Han, please' under her breath. "Ben, what the fuck are you doing married to one of those Empire nutjobs?"

"Um, my main patron is their boss so whenever I delievered artwork I would see Hux? I'm not sure you would like to hear the rest of the story, Braeden and BB-8 definitely shouldn't be in the room to hear it." Poe scooped up his child at that and covered their ears for good measure. BB-8 didn't seem to mind, giggling. "Oh god... There was that first time in his office-" Hux gave Kylo's arm a squeeze to make him stop. "Oh. Oh, sorry, I'll stop. They don't want to hear about the office incident."

"Ren, even I don't want to _remember_ the office incident, please stop talking about how we met."

"I'm sorry! He asked! Well, we..." Kylo eyed the children. "Hung out." Rey made a gagging motion. "A few times. And then we dated for a while and... Continued hanging out. Then Hux proposed. And we got married."

"Ben holy shit."

"It's Kylo." Han just sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> After this: Hux def. pinches the baby to get it to start crying so he can leave and avoid everything for a Long While


End file.
